User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 Mod/DL-44 Wait, you got bf1 map in bf2? Me too! And remember, Jerry made me have to rename it back to "DL-44" and the content disappered... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Achieve why don't you achieve your talk page? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:501st Legion Beautiful man. You are the best. . 17:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) K Ok man do what you need to... . 17:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) First day Oh my god! The first day sucks! All the teacher talk about the same freakin thing! Same rules same updated information. And the rules got a lot '''more strict! Here is one freakin new rule: We got four levels of preverlages: We start with level one: No talking in hallway or cafiteria and anything else you might think of as a prison. Level 2, more freedom, talk softly in cafiteria but no talking in halls. Level 3, better tallking in hall/lunch room and school shop open. Level 4, full freedom. But if we act bad again, we go straight to level 1 and try to go up again. What's worse? All of the high school is togather as one team so one person could ruin it all! Aaaaaaghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and 3 tardies and you got Saturday school. Read me? '''Saturday School! '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ohmygosh! you got republic commando?! I saw make a new page on the RC wiki. (you got to admit that the wiki is in terrible shape) by the way I put in the request to adopt it. :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can you go back to republic commando wiki and... unlink all the links that move you to wookieepedia? The redlinks show the pages that is needed, and by transferring all data to wookieepedia, I don't know which page to create a page for.....not that I don't like your work or anything...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Like your work Connect all the links. By the way, you might as well get use to when I send messages at this time, because this is my bus pick up time and have to wake up extra-early :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) PS:I am trying to be an Admin at the RC wiki too. Feel free to fix all the redlinks. I would do anything to make its article better. While we are on the subject, did you see my delete quote? Put in Template:Speedydelete there. And look into this wiki's Anti-sock puppet template I put in this wiki by Template:Sock Puppet and Template: Sock Puppet Warning. Edit it if you like but don't change the Quotes. Also look at Template:Block and I rename your wonderful Template:Blocked to Template:Block Warning since it sound more of a warning than a block itself. :) Keep it up! RC Before I forget, how is RC? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dark When you said RC is dark, is it as dark as BF2 naboo map or the storyline is "Dark"? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yesssss!!!!!! Hey, Kingo! Guess what? You are now reading a note from the Admin of the republic commando wiki! I got approved! Even with my block in wookieepedia! Awsome!!! Now, a lot of things to do...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot Hey, Kingo, your buddy here, I just want to know if you got RC on PC or xbox? If you got PC, can you take some screenshots of RC and upload it on RC wiki? Thanks! BTW, you haven't unlink that page yet! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi why did you not answer me??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) PS:Hey, look at the RC wiki now, Chance and I did something to spruse it up. You could help too! :D Happy birthday!!! Hope you had a good birthday:D Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) instant action Kingo, on RC, is there something like instant action for single players??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) "All of RC" ? So RC got more than one campaign?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I didn't expect to talk to you at this time! BTW, can you contribute some thing on the RC wiki? I changed the main page too! And when you write the article copied from wookieepedia, please reword it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Instant action Then what's this ?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait: Team DeathMatch...can that be done on singal player??? RE:RC Well, the user specificly mention it is RC. By the way, here's the screenshot I needed for RC wiki: A HUD view of each weapon...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) BF3 Look into chance's talk page titled "LucasArts" and watch its video. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Handy Dandy Kingo, do you think I should make a help page called "Anakin Skyobiliviator's Handy Dandy Help Desk?" Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) (Catchy!) RC In Republic Commando, does the player refer himself as a republic or a clone commando?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Transparent K man, I will convert all units and vehicles and ships to tranparent for ya. . 15:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Aye Aye mate. . 15:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Community Message How come I don't get any compliments on the Community Message? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, you do it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Old pic and time Why are you reloading all the old puctures? And in my summer break, I stayed until 5 o'clock in the morning', so where where you? You should be online by then, but you arn't! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparent? What do transparent do to the picture? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) TCW mod Yes I am the developer of The Clone Wars mod, (often refered to as TCW). I would get you a screenshot(or something better, a hi res pic from a viewer), but I'm afraid I do not know what sniper rifle you are refering to. Thanks for the compliment on my mods. And I'm sure Spiderpig and Executor will be happy to the the compliment on Boz Pity. THEWULFMAN 21:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Britain Kingo, did you know the new Sam guy's a british too? He got the same time as you! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Articles I play both I & II, but II more often. I have both on PC. Can I write about custom maps on this wiki? If not it doesn't matter, I'll try and help with the BFI articles you mentioned. Also, I could write some of my strategies up that I wrote for SWGames Wiki, I am an admin there. Check them out Here. I'll be more than happy to contribute to this wiki. Thanks! - Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 10:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo Did you notice the freaky logo we now have? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:logo I already contact the wiki staff about it. The funny thing is, it switches between our orignal one and this one but the recent activities don't say anything. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) My line Nice job on your page but I got one problem: you are using my line on the first few sentences in my paragraph and I said in bold: Do not copy my work. You can also check out this template I made: Template:Author's Note. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Rebel The rebel special unit is nearly done! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) BF3 Okay, the rebel special unit is done, I also added to "long training" to the champaign part. Enjoy! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) BF3 description I add a link to your BF3 page on your profile, so I don't have to go to my talk page every time, and speaking of our description page, be sure to check out the talk page on my description page where you could leave ideas for me! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Kingo, with your knowledge of photoshop, could you make me a "Phrase Zero" clone armor out of this picture? (Phrase Zero is the predecessor of Phrase I clone armor.) And give me several variants, I want to select which one look the best...and nothing form The Clone Wars, please. I want it to look kind of uncomfortable, more than phrase one armor, but yet look very flrmsy and thin, so a person can get killed after only a few blaster shots...and change the red markings to blue! Good Luck!!! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Yeah, paint's fine too...take your time...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Something is suspicious about the new user, Obi wan masterexx....he made three profiles so far and he have A LOT of spelling errors...I mean look at his wishlist! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Did you like all the training Stages? Model I do not have the sniper rifle from the ROTS game in my TCW mod, I ''do however have the model. I do have the DP-23 in my TCW mod. I will get you pictures of these models (and any others you request), you'll just have to be patient. I'm a very busy guy. THEWULFMAN 14:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Update! Hey Kingo! Update on my description page!!! New Classes for units: Medic, Pilot, Explosive Specialist, and Elite soldier! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Do you like the new edit screen? I don't. Oh, you notice the ugly screen too? Well, wikia decide to let their new edit screen from being optional to pernament, and heck, is it ugly! By the way, I made a slang wiki, could you help me there by adding british slangs? *Here's the link: Slangopedia Phrase Zero How is it going with my phrase zero troopers? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) That's okay As I sometime say, if you fail, try again. Good luck! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Update! New Contents in my BF3 page and continue editing yours! You can take SOME of my ideas because I take some of yours. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Lion Kingo, mind if I ask you a question about britan? Why do they got a lion logo even if lion don't exist in europe other than the zoo? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! I love your "Space unit" idea! I am going to give you credit for that one and won't copy it! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I didn't even know that british people use words like "bada**"! And the your space idea kind of resembles my "eject" option. And sure thing, spelling errors is not a good thing to get a good impressions...if you see any grammer error in mine, feel free to correct it. But remember, our spelling isn't the same. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Heh, now that I read about the space units again, it remind me of a fisherman, shooting harpoons...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE! Whenever I put in "UPDATE!" means I updated my BF3 page, like right now, so check it out! Respond Yes, I did make the image myself, as you can see, I didn't render the sniper very well...Which clone wars are you talking about? SW:CW (Star Wars:Clone Wars) or SW:TCW (Star Wars: The Clone Wars). I dislike TCWs because it shows things that don't seem accurate in SW galaxy, example: Clone talks way too much, ARC-170 Appered too soon, etc. The older Clone Wars counterpart I could stand. (Why else do you think I made my profile picture one of those ARCs in the cartoon? I would never do that with TCW). Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) But still... Yeah, make clones people, but they are not. All the clones say in Ep. 3 is "Yes, Sir" "Blast Them!" and "Will be done, my lord." Plus, it have been known that twins have some sort of "phycological link." In this study, two twins sit in two different rooms with the same test, both scored the same, wrong on the same problems...but clones, they are identicle, so their link should be stronger than twins. One should know what the another one is thinking. In battlefront 2, the clones barely talk other than in journal. And thanks for the compliment! More coming...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, can you also tell me how British citizens think of us Americans from the British's school point of view? *And why do you guys have Queens instead of Kings? Talk If you have a comment about my BF3 page, write it on the page's talk page, not in my talk page please, and I will do the same to you...and how is phrase 0 coming along? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Handy hint Kingo, did you know that if you use the cutting tool on top of the taskbar in paint to creat a cutted section, hold shift and click on that section, and you can drag the section around creating trails? And from our point of view...well, no offence, but we (excluding me) think you guys are...I guess freedom-taking, arrogent people...But I totaly disagree with this point of view. I sometime try my best to speak in british accent...I think it is neat. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *By the way, I dislike the Iraq war too. BF3 pun within Kingo! Did you know in my BF3 page, I put in Eta-two twenty second because he is my Player 1(Eta-222)! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Respond *I think we begin disliking you guys since the Revolutionary war... *Iraq: most of us hated George W. Bush and I don't like what we are heading into: continueous war... *TV: You know, harry potter and monty python comedy...and of course, Star Wars (Imperial Accent - Grand Moff Tarkins)... *BF3 pun within: Thanks *Comments: Where are they now? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Joke from me. I made it myself...enjoy! Tell me what you think. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Response *Nope, somehow we will always remember that war...odd *Drive thru: really? you dislike us because of McDonalds? *RP accent? What's that? *The Frodo was originally for the Waffle Man 32's profile. But since it is too long, I decide to make it a joke. * http://images.wikia.com/battlefront/images/0/00/Clone.jpg Thanks *Vode An, Actually, the music was all the songs in Republic Commando put in one long song. It is awsome. *Disappering profile: I got this message from Obi wan masterexxx yesterday: "bad news I was editing my page but my computer go hack and it was sent to kingofall42 but his pro file was deleted because my computer got hack while i was editing sorry about that it wont happen again by ~obi wan masterexxx~" I don't really know what is he saying, but yeah...check out the RC wiki sometime, I put my joke there too. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *Thru: Yes, a shame isn't it? That is why I like british accent. *Accent: So that's the style with stiff upper lip? *RC wiki:So, how you like it? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... RC wiki: Then can you write an article about it then? RP: And yeah, like speaking in various versions of britsh accent, except Cockney, their wording is...odd. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ARC wiki I made another wiki, guys, ARC wiki . It need A LOT 'of content, can you hel out kingo? And to my slang wiki too? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) COOL have you seen (star wars the clone wars) season 4!!! it now playing on cartoon network check it out the first episode was cool because it has underwater battle:) september 16, 2011 (UTC) By ~obi wan masterexxx~ Sure Stop by anytime! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Want to talk in chat? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Pic Have you seen the pic I send to Chance's talk page to cheer him up? Here it is: Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I got an idea when my friend keep on saying "I would like to sit on my pancakes" whenever I throw down a mine. By the way, is the name of the B2-WW Wrist Rocket is a canonical name? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem Kingo, we have an Imperial entanglement Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Quickly! This user is adding irrealivent categories, help me remove all of them! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HELLO! I was earning badges that says add 100 catagories to have more points Court Do you like the new court system I made? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 06:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Sam here! I was just looking back through my talk page, realising that since I joined the wiki, I hadn't left you a message yet! I've been editing here for nearly a month now. If you need any help with scripting or anything i'm pretty good at MediaWiki so just leave me a message. I'll be contributing a lot more than I used to, as I'm going for Adminship. Do you have a page for Adminship applicants? If so I would greatly appreciate if you could point me in the right direction. Thanks! - Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, I'll have a look at those templates when I get time tomorrow (or maybe later). About the Adminship thing, I already mentioned it to Anakin Skyobliviator, and he said if I had a higher edit count, he would discuss it with you and chance.purvis. In the meantime, I'll be adding some more info about the CC addon maps, and some strategies. - Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Template:SepUnit Ok, I've fixed the problem. An extra '}' after the 'Other' variable makes it unable to output any text. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) so can you or anakin skyobiliviator can copied my old talk messages from my old profile and put it to my ne profile please By ~obi wan masterexxx10~ also thanks for adding my old messages from my old profile :) by ~obi wan masterexxx10~ Empty pages Uh...why are you making empty pages...? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *And am I good enough to be a moff? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) GW Look at the wookieepedia page. There is a poll at the bottom, can you vote? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator right those this photo will look like this when I am adding the users that is vandalizing? by ~obi wan masterexxx10~ Hey help!! Hey man can you help me with the Imperial Heavy Turret editing it so I can cut it out later? Also if you see anything from wookiepedia you are to source it in the future. And if Anakin Skyobiliviator refuses to, he will be stripped of adminship. I might get into trouble about the matter. . 20:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No stopping chance Kingo. Chance is threating that he will remove me of my rank if he find 3 articles copied from the Wook. If he does, and remove me from admin rank, it is my wish that you don't stop him. Let him be, I accept all consiquences. Nice meeting you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Do not bann Anakin Ok after recent events a new system of warning for plaigerism will be inplaced.I will explain how it will work: I did a good portion of the plaigerizing. But if you plaigerize 3 times then the plaigerizer gets banned, for one year. You can go to the Wiki Court to go to trial, and then you can have a warning removed if found falsely accused. All pages that are copied will be sourced or rewritten. . 21:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) University What university are you going to? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *Do you like the new theme? I made it myself! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Promotion Thanks! I'm going to be doing a lot more work around here now. Did you see the Requests Page? If there's any programming you need doing just ask. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 09:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request What do you mean by 'User Tags?' I'm sure if you tell me I can fix it for you. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 21:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Uni Is your uni's adress "Richmond Rd, Bradford BD7 1DP, United Kingdom? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 08:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tags Okay, I'll take a look at that later Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 13:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat if you are still online, can I see you in chat? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 16:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Video Strategies Hi, Anakin Skyobliviator asked me weather you'd be interested in making some video strategies. Do you have recording software? Leave a message on his talk page, I'm just passing the message on. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey man congrats on going to University, may I ask which uni you going to? And how you like the transparent images? . 18:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok Ok man I'll work on it. . 20:39, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Rep Heavy Cannon Hey man can you get Republic Heavy Cannon? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 23:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Video Squad I saw you put yourself down for Video Squad. What screen cap software do you use? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, that's a shame. Been practising online for some possible strategies but won't find out wheather I 'm videographer until tomorrow morning. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) **I'm not entirely sure, I was thinking on turning the current strategies into vids and then adding better ones and my own specialized strategies. Did I tell you I got Obi to sign his messages? Oh, and you forgot to take your name off of the nominations page , if you're not going to do it. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Era Mod Yeah, Marvel 4's Era Mod, I've downloaded that before. I always make a backup of my SWBFII Folder - just as well because you have to get rid of the mods before you make the strategies. I'm doing base game only Battlefront 1 & 2, but I don't actually have any BF1 mods yet anyway. You can see my BF2 Mods on my user page (which I play with sometimes but not all the time). Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello its me Skitnies, thank for telling me about the catagories. I didnt mean to overdue it. Please let me know if you ever need info from SWBF1, because i play it about every other day. Always glad to help. Skitnies 03:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Skitnies Sig Do you like my new sig that a friend help me build? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) okey deal but I will add mod vehicles by adding pages like the BLT y wing or AT XT by obi wan masterexxx10Obi wan masterexxx10 17:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) A little about my BF Okay, kingo, here is my situration: First bad news, I am sorry but I can't download anymore as my computer's memory is less than 1 GB. Good news: If you are talking about the KOTOR era rep/sith troopers, I got that, and I can try to get the blaster since I got Battlefront Extreme 2.2...I didn't check the link yet but I will. And by the way, just to let you know, I got the Mandalorian wars project mod too, plus capital strike 2 map, and a bit more, is there some thing you want me to take? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE No I don't have the money for it. Got a bunch of tickets and had to pay up, so Im looking for another job. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 20:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) TOR Holy-- Battlefront:TOR?! Wow! As I said, I can't download it :( But, at the same time, don't download it ether, the maker said that it is just a prototype so we have to wait until the final version is released... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Alert! Who are those people in the Battlefront Wishlist page? Mmm... As I said before, I can't download it...but I think Sam can, but I think we want to wait until the final version releases... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a my battlefront 3 description Wow! Great job! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:REP Hey man did you get the Republic Heavy Ship cannon? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 16:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Got it You got it man, take your time. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 17:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) list do you think the Rookiee needs to go to vandal listings? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what about it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) And... He threaten you too. Look in your history that I deleted the message. Block him for 6 month. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Heh. Like the link I made that replaces "You got a new message?" pop up? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *What is wrong with our theme?! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Obi It doesn't matter if Obi has a friend on Wikia community team, they still can't do anything. Chance had very good reasons to block him, he's bluffing, that's all :) Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving No, like I said to Anakin Skyobliviator, I'm taking a break from editing to do my strategy videos Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Why has the new messages button changed and how? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. I'm going to do that on my Wiki. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Video Thanks! The music is Disturbed - Warrior. I'm making my next video tomorrow, and might use the music you said about. I was wondering why the view count went up! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Battlefront 2 Spawn Glitch Do you know how to do the spawn glitch (timer freeze) on SWBF2 for PC? I could make a vid on it as there's a server called 'No Rules'. Everyone online knows how to do it but I can't find it online. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Obi want freedom Obi want me to tell you this: So what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 02:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *Do you want a new screenshot of space for the background? If you do, specify what map you want it on. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 02:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ps2 mod how do ypou mod ps2 versionShocktrooper11 12:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) endor hills i have another question do logs roll down hills and trip over AT-ST's in th actual game or just the trailerShocktrooper11 13:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) trailers why are battlefront games so different to the trailers i mean lokk at some of the maps they look better int he trailerShocktrooper11 13:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) kingofall42 okay kingo Anakin skyobiliviator accepted my apology so I might try to edit things properly ok Obi wan masterexxx10 17:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) lists I was editing on list of mod maps by adding links to (star wars battlefront filefront.com) Obi wan masterexxx10 18:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey can you get an image of the Sail Barge in Mos Eisley map? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 16:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awe Awesome you are the man!. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 17:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) 501st shock trooper chance.purvis told me to ask you my question my question is can you help me find a picture for a 501st legion shocktrooper from the dark times modShocktrooper11 18:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank you for the 501st legion shocktrooper i couldn't find one on filfront or google images thanksShocktrooper11 14:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes I agree He did do a lot things. Plus, make him WOTM too. PS: Did you see how well Obi is doing? He is doing something good finally! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:41, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Thanks for recommending me, but what do you mean by British/Commonwealth? Is it different from American spelling? Skitnies(Talk) 17:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies